The Demon Bird
by TheCrackedDoll
Summary: There is something off about Robin... He is certainly not like any others. Demon!Robin AU. Set back when they were actually YOUNG. (Terribly sorry for any mistakes in the story.)
1. Power

_"__Keep your powers in control."_

Batman's words repeated in his mind over and over. Robin knew that he wasn't allowed to show his powers. But this was important. His friends were unconscious and he was their last hope. Despite the fact that they've fought an Amazo before, the team of teenage superheroes were still not used to its abilities.

The gypsy teen panted for breath. He stared at the Amazo with cold eyes. This was it. This was what he needed to do. He stood up as straight as possible, trying to mind the pain in his side, and closed his eyes. His domino mask had long ago fallen off when the Amazo had land a few punches on him and knocked it off.

"Alright, Big Guy. Let's get this over with…" He said in a whisper that was meant to be loud and clear. He opened his eyes, blue eyes glowing so bright that it faintly lit up the dark warehouse they were in. Robin stuck out both of his hands, waiting a few more seconds for the Amazo to get in position. "Adu pe foc. Adu pe Iadul. Set tot aprins, astfel încât nici o urmă rămâne."

The wind around the boy seemed to get heavy. His black hair flew around his face and ears – the canine teeth in his mouth seem to grown slightly, sticking out his mouth. What use to be the white of his eye was now fully black, and enraged. "Die, fucker."

The warehouse lit up, blinding those who were around it. Good thing no one was. The blinding light soon dimmed to nothing and what used to be an Amazo was only dust. Robin's eyes went back to normal, his teeth shrinking as if they never changed. And all the energy he once had left him; he fainted.

When Robin woke up, he realized that he was no longer in Kansas. Okay, that was a joke. But he did notice that he was no longer in that old warehouse. Thank God. However, for being what he was, God probably hated him because when his eyes got used to the bright light that shined above him, he saw a Bat giving that certain glare. Yes, ladies and gents, it was the infamous 'BatGlare'.

"What did I tell you?"

The thirteen year old winced. "Err… Come on, B, I didn't mean to… I – uh – I had to do something. The rest of the team was down, I was the only one standing-"

"You could've called me."

The gypsy teen found himself in a situation where he knew he couldn't win against _the _Batman. He sighed and turned his head away from his father figure. "I… I'm sorry."

Batman sat down at the edge of the mattress Robin laid upon; Dick hadn't notice until just now that he was in the Medical Wing. "Listen," His mentor said. "I'm not mad. I just… What if they found out?" 'They' was referring to the team. The teen had always feared what they would think of him if he were to say that he was a… "You're not just any regular demon, Dick," Batman continued in a low voice. "You're a devil. Not even a normal devil, but one that can't decide what his sin is."

Robin crossed his arms and muttered under his breath: "I just can't make the decision between lust or pride."

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose before smiling a bit. He ruffled his son's hair before putting the Batman act back on. He stood up and walked off. Dick smacked his lips and pulled the IV out of his arm before he too stood up, only waiting a few minutes for Batman out of the clearance – Bats would kill him for already getting up so soon – and walked to the living area of the mountain.

There, he saw his teammates already up and alive. Wally was munching on snack, which wasn't unusual. He gave M'gann a small smile and took a seat beside her on the couch. When she asked how he was feeling, Robin couldn't help but feel relieved when he knew nothing was different. They didn't know. Good.

He opened his mouth to speak. As he went to answer the Martian girl, he remembered how no one cared when M'gann showed her true self. His smile faltered a bit, and he stopped mid-sentence to think. Would they treat him the same? Or would they reject him? Miss M. was still an alien; however, Robin would go from being human to Devil. He took a shuddered breath.

"…bin? Robin?"

His hidden eyes snapped out his daze and stared at the girl, "Uh…huh?"

"Are you okay?" M'gann asked with slight concern in her auburn eyes. "You just stopped talking and I was worried."

The ebony haired boy just laughed and waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, totally feeling the aster," He said with a reassuring smile.

Wally sat beside him, giving a grunt as his bottom hit the cushion. He threw an arm around the thirteen year old and gave a pat on the raven-colored hair. "You know… I've been wondering," Wally suddenly said. "Who saved us from the Amazo?"

Robin winced unnoticeably. Everyone else just turned their heads, some of the five heads nodded in agreement to Wally's question – _who_ did save them? Artemis was the first to speak, "Robin, you were the last to go down… Did you see anyone?"

All eyes turned to the youngest member. _'Shit,'_ Robin said in his mind, but the same old grin was plastered on his face. "I don't really know… I went unconscious not long after you guys. Maybe it was Batman."

"But could Batman turn something like an Amazo into dust?" Questioned Conner.

"Oh, come on, this is the goddamn Batman! He's… He's done something like this before." They could see through his lies. All of them knew that Robin stuttered when he lied.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Robin, my friend, are you telling us the truth?"

Pressuring. They were all pressuring him. He was being interrogated by five cops. He ground his teeth together and looked for a distraction. He laughed nervously, "Ah, would you look at the time? I better get back to Gotham and…uh… Yeah, I'm-a just head out."

And with that, he left, his cape flowing behind him.

The remaining teams looked at each other with uncertain eyes. Why was their friend lying to them? What could he possibly be hiding? Most of the eyes looked over to Wally, hoping that the best friend of Robin would know. He only shrugged. Aqualad stared at the empty spot that was formerly taken by the boy from earlier:

"There is something fishy going on around here."

"Dude, was that a fish pun!?"

**Okay, okay, how was it? The last time I written a fanfiction was about three years ago. I didn't know how this was going to go, so I am terribly sorry if it all sucked. And if the characters were OOC. **

**FAQs:**

**Is the writer Christian?**

**Answer: Yes. I am Christian, being Baptist and all. However, I've always liked books and mangas and anime about demons.**

**Where did you get the idea to do this?**

**Answer: On my old fanfiction account, I remember writing a Young Justice fanfic about Robin being a werewolf. However, three years later, I was in the shower remembering it and Hellfire from Hunchback of Notre Dame came on and I was like 'What if Robin was a demon?'**

**Is there going to be any pairings in this?**

**Answer: Noticeably, no. But I do ship BirdFlash, so there might be some touchy-feely things and all. **

**Any warnings?**

**Answer: Major swear words, mostly by Robin and Artemis. Maybe Wally. Um… This is rated T for teen. I would probably not recommend it for people under the age of 13, but I can't fucking stop you so… Also, since Robin is a devil of either lust or pride, he will probably be quite seductive in some chapters, but it won't go all the way.**

**Anything else?**

**Answer: YES! I just want to have a small poll if you think Robin should be a devil of lust or a devil of pride. I'd prefer either one, because we all know that Dick Grayson is sexy and can act really hot when he wants. But he is also very prideful and shite. **

**ALRIGHTY. I HOPE YE BLOODY LIKED IT. IT TOOK LIKE AN HOUR TO DO THIS. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. SEE YA NEXT TIME.**


	2. Thnks fr th mmrs

**I just wanna thank those who reviewed, favourited, and followed my story. I didn't think I would get that much. Okay, since this story is going to be about Robin in his puberty stages and stuff, I'd say we have him as the Devil of Pride, but this is still Robin. He's going to be Nightwing when he grows up, so every once and a while, I will add Robin being a bit seductive or lustful in some chapters. Okay. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. Yep**.

"Kaldur, why am I here?"

"We just want to ask you a few questions."

Robin rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair, sighing. This was going to be good. That was sarcasm, if the reader didn't catch that. At the moment, Young Justice was scattered about the room, all of them having their eyes on their youngest member. They all wanted to just see if Robin was lying. To him, it was just another interrogation. Oh, Batman would not like this at all.

The leader of the team made eye contact with the Bird; it was like he could see straight through the boy's glasses, this making said boy feel strangely uncomfortable. "Robin," Kaldur started. "Wally stated that he saw some kind of light while in the warehouse. Do you know what that was?"

Crap. Robin kept on his poker face and simply shrugged, "Kal, if I knew what that was, I would've told you. I didn't even see any light! You sure KF wasn't just seeing God or something?" He inwardly winced. A devil using God's name wasn't something that was common.

Everyone was looking at Wally now.

"Oh, seriously, guys? I'm pretty sure that I'm not dead!"

Artemis snorted, "Yeah, if you were dead, we'd finally have some peace and quiet. And more food."

As the two got awfully close to each other, ready for battle, M'gann stepped up, face still towards Robin, and pushed away the two teens who wouldn't admit their love for each other. M'gann walked over to Robin, kneeling and resting a hand on his knee. "We're very suspiscious, to put it flat. We don't want a new mole on the team."

The acrobat stared at the Martian girl. A breath escaped his lips and he let out a small chuckle, "I have to keep my secrets. Batman's orders, you all know that."

"Yeah, but..." Artemis crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure he'd rather you telling the truth than lying - betraying us."

"...I have my reasons for lying, Arty. I just can't tell you. It's something personal. It's going to take a lot for me to spill my secrets to you."

Connor wasn't convinced. Robin was like a new mole. He was a rat on the team. Everyone new each other's backstory; secrets. It wasn't like Batman was holding him back from telling his story. Robin wasn't a puppet controlled by the man; he could do what he wanted. Why was he so...afraid? That was it, wasn't it? Fear. Robin was afraid that they would no longer like him, just how M'gann thought know one would like her after showing her original form.

Connor spoke, "What if we kicked you off the team?" He spoke loud and clear. This surprised the rest and they all looked at him. The clone balled up his fists, "What if we did?"

"Connor..." M'gann looked at him with disbelief.

"I mean, why should we trust him if he doesn't trust us with what he's hiding. He has nothing to fear; M'gann you showed you true form. Artemis you're the daughter of criminals. What could possibly so bad that he has to hide himself away from us?"

With Robin as an exception, everyone looked at each other, agreeing to Superboy's statement. What did he have to fear? When they all looked back to Robin, waiting for an answer, the Boy Wonder seemed to sink himself deeper into the couch. "I...I'm sorry." Everyone's hope seem to disappear. "I can't...I can't tell you."

"You're a monster."

"They would never accept you."

"They will hate you. Fear you."

"They would treat you as a dark, dark creature."

"You will never be loved if they saw your true form."

The Devil whispered in his head. Robin wanted to cry when Aqualad said the words, "Then, you are no longer on the team." Instead of shedding tears, however, Robin let out a shaky breath and nodded. He stood up from his chair, eyes downcasted and shadowed by his raven hair, and walked slowly out the room. The rest of the teenagers stared at the ground, listening as the teleporter removed Robin from the mountain. M'gann's sniffles began and she ran to her room, sad that their baby bird was gone.

_"Look at what you did," Said the Devil. "You killed your parents."_

_The eight year old boy, horns upon his head, a tail curled out from behind him, and two larger bat-like wings that kept him afloat, looked at his dead parents with frightened eyes. He shook his head, lip trembling, and electric blue eyes watering, "No...N-no, I didn't!"_

_"Look at them, Richard. Look at them decaying, turning to dust as we speak." The Devil laughed menacingly. "It's your fault that they are. You could've stopped him. You could've kept them from being murdered." _

_Richard clapped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes. But the face of the Prince of Darkness was scarred in his mind, and his voice was trapped in his head. "You're a monster, Richard. No one can ever love a murderous brat like you. As punishment for having two of hard-working demons, I'm banishing you to Earth. Let's see if someone can like having a ugly beast as their friend."_

_The boy snapped his head to the Demon of all Demons, the one who waved his hand and had a portal appear above Richard. Slowly, Richard felt himself being lifted by strong winds. He reached out a hand to the Devil, hoping he would be saved. But the Devil is too cruel, and all he got was a wave goodbye. Richard's scream was heard throughout all of Hell, and the laughs of devils and demons was sounded right after._

_Richard found himself in an alleyway. Where was he? It was cold - wait, was that...snow? His mother had once told him about this, but he believed it was just a myth. It was ice cold, just like she said in her stories! He smiled fondly, sniffling a bit at the reminder of his mother. His soft cries were loud enough to block the soft footsteps that walked behind him._

_"What is a demon doing here in the middle of December?"_

_The devil boy stopped crying, breath hitched at the words. He looked behind him, staring at a towering man clothed in all black. He squealed and backed away from the black covered man, hand slipping on eye and his support falling, causing his head to hit a brick wall. _

_"...Ow..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Asta într-adevăr rău..."_

_The man smiled at him and lent out a hand. Warily, Richard took the offer and stood up, timidly nodding a thanks to said man. The older one raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"_

_"Exi-"_

_"English."_

_Richard was startled. Wasn't he. . . ? He smacked his lips and gave a small sigh. English was a tough language, "Ban... Banished."_

_"I figured," The stranger said. "Would you like to come home with me?"_

_"Wh-what?" Asked the boy, startled by the sudden question._

_"No one is going to take in a boy with wings and a tail," Said the man, coldly. The boy shrunk away from him, the words obviously offending him. The adult sighed and said in a more nicer tone, "I didn't mean to be harsh. All I meant was, you aren't going to find anyone nice enough to help a child out in this city, whether or not he has any differences." _

_Richard nodded in understandment, "Okay..."_

_"Now, you haven't answer my question."_

_"Oh," The devil jumped up. "I...uh... Yes. Please."_

_The man smiled, "I'm Bruce, by the way. Bruce Wayne."_

_"Richard Grayson. Call me Dick, like my friends!"_

_"Okay, Dick, let's go home."_

**Egh. Would someone get my some wine, because this ending was too cheesy. So yeah, this took about 45 minutes; with the help of my cat farting and me accidentally touching her asshole, I'd say that this story is going good so far. **

**Eh.**

**Not really.**

**Anyway, let me do the stupid 'what happens next' questions. Yay.**

**What will Robin do now that he's kicked off the team?**

**How will Batman/Bruce feel about this?**

**Will something else happen?**

**Will this story get any reviews?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**Or something like that.**


	3. Monster

Batman - no, at this moment he was Bruce Wayne. Let me do this again. Ahem.

_Bruce Wayne _was not happy. When his adopted son, Richard John "Dick" Grayson, came home, hair soaked wet by the rain, and showing off his small bumps of horns, Bruce could obviously tell something was wrong. He approached the boy with slight caution. You'd think having to raise a boy after a few years, he'd get used to situations like this. No, not really. Welcome to parenthood.

Dick look up at the adult, blue eyes glistening with wet tears. He wanted to hug Bruce so badly. He wanted to be comforted and to hear soothing words coming from the man. But that would show weakness. And devils _do not_ show weakness.

But, Hell, he was already crying wasn't he?

He wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and began to sob into his shoulder. Bruce did the awkward pat that almost any father could do at a moment like this, and the gently pushed the boy away to get a good a look at him. In a stern voice, but most definitely not the Batman voice, Bruce asked that simple question:

"Dick, what's wrong?"

Now, Dick didn't think that Bruce would ask that question, for some odd reason. He had thought that he would be able to just go to his room and that's it. But of course, Bruce had to be a father, didn't he? God, Bruce. He sighed, however the sigh was more of a hiccup and a sob combined to Bruce's ears.

"Nothing," The acrobatic said, hoping that answer would satisfy the other.

Of fucking course not. Dick hiccuped-sobbed-sighed again. He thought about how Bruce would take it if he told him that he was kicked off the team. Because, remember folks, Bruce Wayne was Batman. Not just any ol'Bat you can find at a convention. No. This was _the goddamn _Batman. The one true superhero that both villains and heroes fear.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Dick."

"..." Dick was scared. He didn't want his friends - could he even call them friends, still? - to get in trouble. "I..." But even if he didn't tell him, Bruce would find out what happened sooner or later. "...I was kicked off."

"You were what?"

"They saw me. At the warehouse. Well, okay, not really 'saw' me, but saw my power. I-I tried lying," He paused for a moment, taking a breath, "I tried lying, but they didn't believe me. Th-they sum'thins' up, Bruce." His tears painted his face in a clear coat, his pale cheeks shining by the chandelier light.

Again. Bruce Wayne was not happy. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a second and exhaled. "I'll make this right, Richard," Said he, nodding at his own statement. "There's no need to cry. This wasn't your fault."

Screw it. Devils officially now show weakness. The teen's lip trembled, "B... But, what if they don't like me any-"

"Do not say that. You've been friends with Wally for a long while, he wouldn't stop being your friend because you were kicked off the team."

Wally. Dear old, sweet Wallace. The boy who thought he knew Richard Grayson's backstory - but not really. The only true part about the 'Flying Graysons' was the death of his parents part. Everything else was basically a lie.

_Lie._

The word felt sickening to the devil of pride/lust. Mostly pride. Wally's best friend, Dick, was actually just a lie in a body. The only person, besides Bruce and Alfred, that knew Dick for what he was is Roy Harper.

Let's take a moment and go to Roy, yeah?

Roy Harper is an angel. Not typically your kind, sweet, harp-playing (despite his last name) angel. No, Roy would probably be better as a demon than an angel, in Dick's opinion. But it is what it is. The angel lived on Earth like Dick, being more of a guardian angel to the devil, something that made the other angels a bit on edge about.

Roy was about 4,890,718 years old. More on less. But here on this planet, he'll be... eighteen. Yeah. He's about eighteen years old. Roy was always there for Dick. Literally. Like, right now. As Dick cried, the window of the manor seemed to open and in crawled Roy of Arc. He glanced at Bruce for a quit second, having a deep conversation with the man in that simple second, before kneeling beside Dick.

"Hey," Said the angel.

Dick looked at the archer. "Roy-"

"I know. It'll be alright, Dick," Roy gave a small ruffle of the black hair, minding the horns. "We'll fix this. I promise."

Angels never broke their promises, or that would be called 'lying'. Something that helpers of God should never do. Richard smiled. His smile broke not long after, and Roy pulled him into an embrace, rubbing the boy's back gently.

"It'll be okay, Dick."

(D)(E)(V)(I)(L)

**So, I'd thought about bringing Roy into the story. As an angel. I don't know. Was that corny? Probably. But I hoped you liked it. It was more of a filler chapter than anything. So. Yup.**


End file.
